The Treasure of Vampires
by TennisRebels15
Summary: Set in NM and book of secrets/ Edward leaves Bella before she could tell him that her real name is Bella Gates and that she was a world known treasure hunter follow as Bella works along side her brother Ben and friends Abigail and Riley to clear her ancestors name and find the treasure before Mitch. Warning language I DO NOT own anything
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own anything

Chapter 1

**Alone**

BPOV

Flashback

Edward said "I don't want you to come ".

"you don't want me" I whispered

"no"

End of Flashback

Wow he left me and before i could even tell Edward the truth. He left and tells me he doesn't want me but I knew he was lying I mean I could see it in his gold eyes. Even when his face was an emotionless mask his eyes held pain, regret, and most of all undying love. What sucks the most is he didn't allow me to tell him the real me. That my real name is Bella Gates the world known treasure hunter along with my brother Ben Gates. I lied to the Cullen's about my real life because my brother sent me to live my Uncle Charlie because of the danger that happened with Mr. Wilkinson after he became a big shot claiming he had some evidence that my family was apart of the lincoln association. I knew they were doing it because they loved me but i didn't need protection I could defend myself I wasn't the shy, clumsy Bella the people of forks knew I was brave and a bad ass, I am a master in 7 different styles of martial arts and I'm skilled in weapons.

Now what am i going to do? my boyfriend and his family are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Home**

It's been a week since the Cullen's left and I'm heading back to Washington D.C. Ben called me yesterday and asked me to come home and start looking for the city of gold. When I asked him about our little friend he told me we would have to be extra careful and Ben also told me that one of our ancestors, Thomas Gates is being framed by that asshole for taking part in President Lincoln's assignation.

**Flashback**

It was 5:00 am when my iPhone woke me up to my ring tone Va Va Voom (by Niki Manaja) and I was to tired to answer the dushbag that was calling me in the fucking early hours of the morning but sadly it wouldn't shut up so I decided to answer.

"Hello"

"Bells"

I knew that voice immediately.

"OMG Ben I haven't heard from you in over a year how's dad, Riley, and are you still with Abigail?"

"Woah Woah hold on there Bells It's nice to see you to, dad's fine, Riley is still moping on living on 1%, and me a Abigail are taking a break."

"Ahhh Ben I'm sorry I know you'll get back together you two are so good it's ment to be, so don't worry. Anyway is there a reason why you had the balls to call me at 5 in the morning or do you love to annoy me."

"Oh I'm sorry little sister I forgot about the difference should I call in 3 hours "

"No what do you have for me"

"We need you Bells were starting to look for the city and I need your help."

" This means I get to come home"

"yes, you get to come home."

"Ok I'll see you in 3 days."

"Perfect go to sleep Bells i love you"

"yea yea I hate you to"

**End of Flashback**

So i packed my bags and said goodbye to uncle Charlie and headed home.

Ok thats the end of Chapter 2 I'm new here so I'm still trying to figure thinks out so bare with me.

KK love you all 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Paris, Surprises, and Vampires**

So here I am landing in D.C to see my family once again. I missed my dad so much, my brother, Abi, Riley with his nerd talk which I think is so sexy though he's not my type. I'm Walking through the terminal when I hear my name being called

"Bella!" right behind me is dad, Ben, and Riley with huge smiles on their faces. I literally squeal and launch myself into their open arms (omg I'm turning into Alice). After I give everyone a kiss and say hello Ben takes us into a private hangar where our family private jet is. While I'm trying to figure out what the hell were doing here I'm also praying that I don't have to sit on a plane anymore because to be honest my ass is numb from the trip from Forks. After giving up of trying to figure this out i ask my family

" What are we doing here?"

"sorry for short notice Bells but we solved the cipher and were heading to Paris. We believe there's a clue on the statue of liberty there in France." Riley finally tells me. For me I'm about 50% happy and the other half mad as hell. On my happy side I always wanted to go to Paris but I'm not looking forward to the flight its self. What caught my eye is that Abigail was not with us.

"Where's Abi?" I ask

"she's staying to deal with Mitch to keep him at bay until we get back." When i saw who the pilot of our plane was my eyes left my sockets.

Hahaha cliff hanger

sorry but i had to do it ok im going to update as soon a possible bare with me I'm still getting a hang of things.

Love ya xoxoxox

TennisRebels15

Love ya all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Surprise**

I tried hiding behind my brothers 6ft 2" figure but the damage was done my ex boyfriends brother JASPER HALE was standing in the door of my family jet with shock and disbelief written all over his face.

Oblivious to the tension present between Jasper and I my brother says

"Mr. Hale I would like you to meet my little sister Isabella Gates."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Gates." Jasper exclaims not leaving out the total shock and giving me the look 'we need to talk' and turns back to my bother and tells him the plane is ready to take off and that we could now board.

TIME SKIP

2:00am USA time still on the plane

BPOV

"I'm going for a walk around to stretch my legs" I tell my dad. Making sure no one is looking I make way up to the front of the plain.

" Jasper can I come in?" The door opens and he's in the doorway "sure". As i step in I look around and see the controls in the front an unused bed on the left and a small kitchen on the right with the same appearance. After my little inspection I throw myself at an unexpecting vampire. "I missed you guys so much even though it's only been 2 weeks I feel so alone." Once i get every thing out I automatically jumped back when I remember Jasper has the blood problem but I didn't get far because in a second I'm back in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella it's all my fault we left if I hadn't attacked you we would still be with you back in Forks hearing Emmet make fun of your clumsiness." Jasper apologized to me.

"It wouldn't have mattered the same day I would of told you all my real life but Edward was gone before I could say anything..."

"speaking of your real life what does that entail actually" he asks.

"Well my real name is Isabella Emily Gates, Charlie is my dads cousin and the man outside that look like the actor Jon Voight is my real father, you met my big brother already Benjamin Gates and the other guy Riley he's our best friend and what we call "The Sexy Hacker" **(god i love Riley he is so hot)** don't look at me like that I gave him that name before I met Edward. Anyway my brother and I are treasure hunters and I'm very famous singer in Europe you probably heard of me I'm none as Hope Taylor i'll tell you more later about that part ok so we found the worlds largest artifact's 2 1/2 years ago before under the Trinity church in NYC I'm one of the richest people in the world and I'm a master in 7 different martial arts defenses and I'm the teams weapon specialist. I can shoot a target behind my back with my eyes closed perfectly."

"Wow so I guess your not the shy or clumsy Bella we all know."

"No I'm still a little clumsy but I'm the ballsiest person you'll ever meet." There was silence for a while until I said

"Jasper how is everyone?"

"Honestly Bells it's not the same without you. Em doesn't make perverted jokes any or any jokes at all anymore, Rose feels horrible for treating you so badly, Alice doesn't shop anymore, Carlisle barely comes out of his office only to work or hunt, Esme doesn't tend to her garden anymore, Edward destroyed his piano and all his music. He doesn't move he just sits in the corner of his room were the sun doesn't shine and keeps mumbling "its for the best" or "for her safety" over and over and he never hunts unless Alice drags him out by his feet and forces the blood down his throat it's like taking care of a puppet. For me I took the job to get away from everyone the emotion were to much to handle."

After Jasper gave me an update on the family I was speechless I didn't realize my absence would effect everyone so badly.

"Jasper you can't tell anyone what I told you and that you saw me"

"ok but it's going to be a problem the whole family is meeting me in Paris and London when we land so I'll block my thoughts ut lets hope we don't run into each other."

A little while later I fell asleep in Jasper's arms cold arms missing my Edwards arms but they would do.

Sorry for the wait but i'll be updating soon

I finally got my own computer so ill be updating sooner then before.

ok Love ya R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Royal Treatment**

BPOV

Riley was flying a mini helicopter with a camera attached to it around the Statue of Liberty. When my phone rings

"hello"

"Bella it's Abigail, look I have some bad news Mitch is on his way to you guys. I'm boarding a flight now I'll see you as soon as I c..."

But before she could finish, the line went dead.

"What the hell"

"Ben we have a problem Mitch figured it out. He's on his way"

"Shit, ok we found the next clue we have to go to Buckingham Palace to be more clear the resolute desk."

"The Queen's study?" Is he crazy?

"Yea Riley is hooking up the equipment for this now"

"ok let's get in and get out."

**TIME SKIP**

London,England

BPOV

"Abi what are you doing here."

"I'm here to help"

"Ben is not going to like this"

"Ok I need you to start and fight with Ben make a scene and he won't know what you're doing, so just play along with it and Riley will get Ben on board."

BENPOV

"No we want to make a scene."

"Well then fine if that's what you want let's have it out right now"

"Let me guess it's the wrong time, it's the wrong place, I'm wrong again, wrong about us, wrong about Thomas Gates and you'd like the queens dam chair."

"You are wrong to assume I'd like the chair."

"You see, you see every body listen to this is more interesting than that she thinks that even when I'm right, I'm wrong isn't that right, Abigail just because I answer a question quickly doesn't make it wrong."

"Not if the right answer is something we can figure out together as a couple because that's what couples do and.."

"Excuse me sir you and your misses needs to take it outside" says the security guard.

"Oh now look at what you done you've brought the little bobbies down on us, you take the misses outside, I'm staying right here"

BPOV

and like the 5-year-old my brother he is straddles the staircase railing and slides down it ass first.

BEN POV

"Ben?"

"Weeeeeee!"

"Good afternoon sir"

"elllllo"

"been drinking have we"

"just a nip,just popped down to the pub for a pint, bit of alright, could you arrest a man for that, going to detain a blitter for enjoying his whissskkkkkeyyyy."

"Sir alright that's enough."

"Bottles of squid, smolder of pie, HAGGERS!"

"That's it dismount the ban aster!"

"**What a lovely bunch of coconuts, if they ask how many in a row small ones big ones some as big as your HEAD!**"

"That was Brilliant" Riley tells me from the van.

BPOV

Wow my brother should become an actor that was funny. Well time to break him out of jail.

After they're little show I went down to the basement and retrieved the love birds.

"Abi it's so good to see you"

"God it's been so long Bella how..."

"HEY" Ben rudely yells

"We need to go helllo"

"FINE ugh Abigail go down that hall way make a right there will be an exit door got out take a left and the van will be right there get in a wait for us."

"ok"

"Ok Riley were in"

"ok door number 1 is go"

We make our way through the halls carrying flowers posing as florists. Once inside the queens study we looked around the desk for any thing engraved in it. While I was pulling out the drawers I heard a very distanced clicking sound.

"Ben get under the desk"

"nice jobs Bells"

"Riley look up Malcolm Gilvary."

"Ok it says here he was none for making Chinese puzzle boxes."

"Look there are number on the drawers ok so it a 4 number code."

After many try's to crack the box I figured it out.

"Ben move i know what it is."

"Ok when the resolute desks first came the year was 1876 thats our code."

Then bam just like that 2 pieces of the desk popped out and Ben turned them clock wise and pushed them in. Out came a plank with a familiar inscription.

"wow"

"Ben let me see that I've seen these carvings before i just can't remember were."

"ugh guys you need to get out of there the guard is coming back."

"Riley make some noise" Ben said.

"oh no someone save the queen." Riley says before the fire alarm starts

When the alarm goes off we put the drawers back together and grabbed the plank. As we made our way out we hit a very annoying wall, Mitch and his cronies, were heading up the main staircase so since Mitch never saw what I looked like or my second identity i grabbed a mike and started singing m new song Dance Without You ( BY **SKYLER GREY** love her)

So serious all the time I feel distress I feel confide I cannot take your whispering, your whispering

I wanna dance without you for once just let me lose myself (lose myself)

I wanna dance without you for once just let me lose myself for once

Let me lose myself

So insecure,

So uptight I break my neck, to be polite

I cannot take your whispering, your whispering

I wanna dance without you for once just let me lose myself (lose myself)

I wanna dance without you for once just let me lose myself for once

Let me lose myself

instrumental

How can I make history, with your choreography?

Take your hands off me

Take your hands off me

Before I suffocate

I want to dance without you

For once just let me lose myself (lose myself)

I want to dance without you

For once just let me lose myself for once

Let me lose myself

as the music was blazing and people were cheering it was as if the whole fire alarm was part of the act we got the party started and after about a couple more songs I said good-bye and got out of there once I saw my brother was out and Mitch and his _friends _were stuck in the crowd of riled up Britains. I put my jacket back on and sunglasses back on and made my way to the nearest exit with a shit ass grin on my face.

"Bella amazing as always, now you take the Mercedes and Riley and I will take the van, take the plank, get dad and meet us at the jet. I'll call the pilot and get the plane ready asap. Oh and before I forget your gun is in the glove compartment ready and loaded just incase."

"Abigail come with me"

"ok."

We climbed into our cars and speed in different directions. When I pulled up to my dads hotel he jumped in the car. As if things couldn't get any better one of Mitch's buddies starts chasing us in a stolen Range Rover. Pulling out of the alley we were in that asshole pulls a gun at my family and I.

"There's a gun get down, keep your heads down."

As i planned on running that mother fucker over lucky for him he was smart and got out-of-the-way at the last second. Using my fast and furious car skills backing out of the street and then doing a U-turn and almost running over some dogs I was finally driving straight.

Abigail tells me "go left"

"hold on"

Mitch comes along side our car and decides to play bumper cars with me 'man I really want to shoot him right now' resulting in our car skidding in to a busy cross way hitting a triple-decker bus and shattering one of its windows in the process. I looked in my rear view mirror i see a gun pointed at us.

"Get Down"

luckily it hits the back of the car but not so lucky when they hit the beer cans in front of us and having to swerve them.

"Dad we found this in a secret compartment in the queens desk do you know that language it looks familiar"

"well you should know your mother is the few that speaks native american."

"Of course how can I be so stupid"

"dad take a picture of the plank with my phone."

"I don't know how to work this." OMG

"Ok hold on I'm about to run a red light."

"Abigail call Ben have Riley get a copy of that traffic photo."

And when I thought I could get a break Mitch is back and the only thing that I can do to get rid of him is to toss the plank. So I stuck it out of the window as if to give it to him but at last-minute when his fingers are about to touch the plank a chuck it over the roof of the car and watch as it lands in the river. As Mitch stops to get the plank we get away and head home.

Here's a longer chapter I hope you look up this song it's one of my favorites written by Skyler grey and it's in Step Up: Revolution

I've re writen some of the story so any of my readers before this go back and reread because I changed some things and may keep changing them but i will let you know if I did change something so you won't be totally confused.

Love ya xoxoxo

TennisRebels15


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets**

Chapter 5

JPOV

"Hello Mr. Gates."

"Hello Cpt. Hale we need the jet ready in 45 minutes, see you on the plane."

Before I could get a word in he hung up.

"Alice babe I got to go to work I'll see you and the family back at home tomorrow."

"Jazzy are you hiding something from me"

"no I got to go." I got out of there before she could become anymore suspicious and i planned on keeping my promise to Bella even if it meant keeping it from Alice.

BPOV

"Ahhhhhhhhh what did you do to my car" Riley yells at me.

I had to admit it was pretty bad, broken back window, bullet holes all over the car, and no side mirrors to say the least it was totaled.

**TIME SKIP**

Dads house

"Ok dad and i figured the language out it's native american."

"Well thats going to be a bitch only a handful of people in the world speak that language today" Riley says.

"Actually we know someone that speaks the lan..." I told Riley

"NO, no we aren't going to see her!" my dad screams

"Dad" Ben and i say

"NO, we have nothing in common" he says

"you have Ben and I in common" I conform

"well yea"

Riley who was totally out of the loop asked Abigail "who?"

"Their mother" Abigail whispers while were having a heated argument about mom

"oh"

"Please daddy she's gong to help us get to the treasure before Mitch" and giving him the puppy eyes that i know he can't resist.

"Fine but don't expect me to be nice."

**TIME SKIP**

Maryland University

Arriving at my moms office a student come out of her office.

"I hate her" when a girl storms out of her office.

"were in the right place" my dad says.

"You guys go ahead i'll wait out here." Riley tell us

Wow Riley is to Scared to meet mom what a wuss.

_In her office_

"Hello Bella, Ben and Abigail how are you all?" She says with a smile on her face until she see's dad and says

"oh."

"oh thats all she has to say and it feel like a dagger to the heart." my dad says

Then they start bickering about they went on vacation and how dad left the toothbrushes because he was so occupied since he bought a rug that he believed had some secret stitching and how treasure hunting was a waist of time and how it wasn't because of last time since it paid off. To tell you the truth I was sick of them yelling at each other and so was Ben because we said

"enough"

at the same time which finally got them to shut up.

"Mom we need you translate this"

after looking at it she says to us****

"oh you think this is a map to the city of gold, well i cant do anything until you have a complete set."

"Ok thanks mom"

**TIME SKIP**

"Ok the torch said here lies were the twins that stand resolute" Ben voices

As always I figured out what Ben can't.

"Well thats easy the 2nd resolute desk in the White House, in the Oval Office."

"How are you two going to get in the Oval Office" Riley asks.

"Actually I can help with that let me just make a call" Abigail tells us.

Turns out the guy that Abigail is dating right now has a brother that is the coordinator of the White house and to make matters worse for me and better for everybody else, he has a crush on me.

**Two days later**

**Easter party at the White house**

As Ben and I makes our way across the lawn so we can meet up with this Jason guy, so I can seduce him into letting us see the Oval Office. To me it's a piece of cake but when is anything easy. I hear my name called from behind me and standing in front of me is a guy he's not bad looking i mean blue eyes and brown hair with a little tan thats pretty much a splitting image of a brown haired Mike Newton, go I hope there not related.

"Bella, hi I'm Jason and you are" looking over at my brother

"Ben her big Brother"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both"

"Well it's amazing to meet you, Abigail and Carter have told me good things about you"

"hopefully it's only good thing."

"It is" try like i know nothing about you but we can pretend I think your a great guy.

"Come on Bells ask him" Ben whispers in my ear but loud enough for Jason to hear

"ask me what?" Jasshole asks ( my new nickname for him)

"It's nothing, it's to big to ask of you."

He look at my brother and asks

"what is it?"

"Well she thinks you can't get her into the Oval Office"

"I can do that."

"Oh you can that's wonderful thank you Jason."

As i grab his hand a hold on my chest. I think he stopped breathing so I let go.

"follow me" he says a little dazed.

I turn around and gives a thumbs up to Riley knowing he's around here some where and grabs Ben's hand and drags him with me. What I didn't realize was six pairs of wide golden eyes were staring at my retreating form heading into the white house.

**In the Oval Office**

"Wow it's amazing in here isn't it Ben" I ask

"Yea wonderful a lot history taken place in this room" Ben replies

Jason walked over to the resolute desk and tells us about a president and how his children played underneath while he worked but I tuned him out because I already knew about all of this.

"Bella did you lose an earring." asks Ben

I grabbed my ear and took it off before Jason could see.

"Yes it seems I have, oh Jason we need to find it these were my grandmothers." I says with a desperate tone in my voice.

While I was literally bending over a couch giving him a nice view of my ass. Ben was able to open the secret compartment but it was really loud and Jason heard and so I did the only thing to keep a man occupied was to kiss him long and hard which worked, once Ben was done and cleared his throat we both broke a part breathless and I put my earring back on and left.

**Outside the White house near the van**

RPOV

"Did you get it" I asked Ben and Bella

"no, the plank must have been taken out before but there was this" Ben said

in the picture on the bottom of the compartment was the seal of the Presidents Secret Book.

"It the presidential seal." Patrick says

"No, look the eagle is holding a scroll instead of an olive branch." Abigail points out.

"So what does this mean?" Be asks

"I don't know" Bella says

"Have any of you read my book!" I yelled

No one answers me. You have to be kidding me I feel hurt.

"Well what is it?" Ben asks me

"It's not something I can tell you but something I can show you, in my book" I tell them.

When we get to Ben's piece of crap old hippy car and I find he hasn't even opened the package, that just hurt even more.

"Ok here the eagle with the scroll instead of an olive branch in the seal for the Presidents Secret Book. This book is by Presidents and for Presidents eyes only, did we land on the moon, was the mars rover really a fail, was it?!"

"Well what now?" Bella asks

"We need to find that book" I say.

"I may have someone who can help us but I'm going to need to go alone" Ben tells us.

**TIME SKIP**

BPOV

We were waiting for the Ben to come back and were trying to find out anything about the missing plank piece but it was impossible. Finally the door opens and Ben comes in.

"Ben what do you know." I asks

"The book is real but only the president knows where it is and that you could only see the book if you become president " Ben says

"I got it ok our presidents birthday is coming up and we need to get him to have it at Mt. Vernon Hotel there's a hidden tunnel and all the historical crap. We book every hotel around D.C except that one then Ben crashes the party while I sweet talk Jason into getting me an invite and then we you know."

"What do you know?" dad asks

"Uh she means dad were going to kidnap The President of the United States" Ben adds

"WHAT No I draw the line at that." Dads yells at us

"But daddy we'll be fine and I would do it anyway." I tell him

" ok now that that's settled Riley, Ben and Dad get on the phone and book all the hotels make roomers say the pipes broke and push them to Mt. Vernon. Ok Abigail I need a new dress, let's go and Riley I'm borrowing your Ferrari."( Riley never got his Ferrari towed)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hope you liked this chapter next chapter will be of the party and the Cullen's finally make an appearance in the story and see what Bella dress looks like

Love ya xoxoxox

TennisRebels15


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mall and The Plan**

Chapter 7

BPOV

After calling Jasshole aka Jason we _flirted _I didn't even have to ask about the Presidents party because within to 3 seconds of the 5 minute conversation he just came out with it and asked me to be his date.

So here i am looking for dress and getting distracted by thinking about the Cullen's and how their life are probably hell without out me and how much i miss Edward and his arms around me and how he was my protector when I sleep making sure no one hurt me. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Abigail tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ok Bells spill who's the guy?"Abi asks

"What I don't know what you're talking about" I say but again I suck at lying when it come to Abigail

"I'm not blind Bells the guys might be but I'm not did you meet anyone while at Uncle Charlie's?" she asked

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone I'm not ready to tell anyone about him or his family" I pleaded with her

"ok don't worry, so what's his name, what does he look like, where did you meet, is he smart."

"His name is Edward Cullen, he has the most beautiful bronze hair, and topaz eyes that you could just get lost in for days he's about 6', pale skin, an amazing body that would make Abercrombie models jealous and this crooked smile that he always dazzels me with, we meet on my first day of school at lunch was when I first saw him, his family and him were sitting in the far corner of the café minding their own business they weren't really part of the social group because they are all adoupted by the new doctor in Forks and his Brother and sister were dating each other and people thought it was wrong but I didn't see anything wrong because they were not related. His sister are Alice and Rosealie and Alice is dating Jasper who is also Rose's twin brother and there's Emmett who is huge but he's really just a big teddy bear and he's dating Rose. Anyway at lunch he was the only one that caught my eye and I knew it was love at first site and so after lunch I had Bio and the seat next to him was the only one open so i got to sit with him and we didn't talk at all through the class and he was kinda hostile towards me for some reason and for the whole period we didn't say a word to each other and so a week pasted and he was never at school and one day he came back and we talked and we became friends and then we became more then friends and we were totally in love but then his dad got a job in New york and he said he didn't do long distance relationships so he broke it off but I knows he still loves me. I just miss him and his family they were like a second family to me.'' after I told my story Abi was hugging me and telling me we were meant to be and after a couple of more words of advise we went back to looking for dress.

Then I found it, it was long black silk with black sequins all over and a V-neck and an open back and it fit me like a glove. For an acessorie I had a diamond braclette to top it off ( picture of out fit out profile). Once we payed for everything we went home to get ready for the Presidents Party tomorrow night.

**The night of the party**

It was the night of the Presidents Birthday and so far our plans worked. I got Riley's car and a smoken hot dress that will make heads turn. As I was pulling up to the cutie that was going to park the car, I made sure my hair and make up was perfect and that I had my invitation. I should have known that they would be here.

The whole entire Cullen family was getting out of Edwards Volvo luckily none of them saw me cause that would ruin my grand entrance but once they were all out I could see they were all the same as jasper said they had smiles on but their faces but their eyes were deeply sad I felt good that I could turn there frowns up side down. One of the boys came around and opened the door for me and afford his hand to help me out of the car. I handed him the keys and made my way up the stairs and into the main entrance, like the old fashioned ways were you'd tell the guy with the list your name and he would announce it to everybody. When it was my turn my name was called "Isabella Gates" was announced and everyone in the rooms head turned. I was wearing a halter black sequined dress that flowed down my body like a waterfall it showed of a good amount of cleavage but not to much for it to be trampy and the back of the dress was open and ended at the top of my ass. My hair was down is the Victoria Secret waves, i had smokey eyeshadow eyes, a diamond bracelet that had 7 rows of diamonds for jewelry, and 5 1/2 inch pumps that were covered all over in diamonds and pearls. On my way down the stair case I caught all the eyes of the Cullen's and winked at them but lingered on Edward's. Jasshole meet me at the bottom of the stairs and took my hand and kissed my cheek telling me i looked hot. I stayed at Jason's side for ten minutes until he said he had he was needed and he left saying he would meet up with me later like that would happen. Once I was free I made my way through the crowd were the Cullen's were situated I took my time observing what the were wearing. Alice had on a yellow dress that was also floor length and had beading under the bust and jasper had a Gucci suit with a yellow tie to match. Emmett had on the same suit but paired with a red tie and Rose had on a red floor length dress with a sweat heart neckline and a slit that went up way to her thy. Carlisle had again the same tux with a plum tie and that matched with Esme's dress was also floor length with a Egyptian one shoulder look with beading under the bust. Finally Edward had the same tux but with a black tie. When I reached them and they still haven't taken notice of me so I just hugged Jasper without saying a word to the others and said to Jasper.

"Jasper haven't seen you since we got back from London." I said

When we came out of the hug I looked at my other family members and saw they had complete shock covering there faces.

"I see you kept your promise" I exclaimed and turned my attention back

"It hurts that you don't have faith in me Miss. Gates" Jasper tells me with fake hurt.

"Well you can't blame me, you have a future seer and a mindreader that you live with you could of slipped on something." I said.

"Wait hold up your name is not Bella Swan but Bella Gates?"Rose asked

"well I would of told you guys my real life the day you guys left but Edward gave me no time before you were all gone."

" So how life what have you been doing for the past few month?" I asked them

"nothing"they said at the same time

"wow hang out with me for a day and you'll have a field day getting chased by a guy thats trying to kill you in London" i said

" oh jasper to did you dump the car off at the dump because I don't thing I can bring that thing back alive after that , Riley almost killed me when he saw it, heck even Rose couldn't fix it what with the bullet hole, the windows smashed same with the seas were torn and that huge dent from when I hit the triple decker bus." I said

"Yea I did I surprised it still worked." he told me

"ok sorry I'm being rude hi guys." and gave them all a hug even Edward who seemed reluctant to let me go.

"how did you get invited to this party?" I asked.

Alice said "Well Carlisle is the new doctor in the White house so thats how were here and I love your outfit why didn't you have any fashion sense in Forks?"

"Well before I came to Forks my Brother got in trouble with some trouble with people so he sent me away to live with our Uncle Charlie to keep me safe like that helped I'm a danger magnet after all so I met you so I had to act some what different then you and hahaha I have a bigger closet than you at my house so I'll let you see it later. " I explained

" So was that your boy friend who you were with earlier." Rose asked with distain in her voice.

She must think that I already moved on and have no interest in getting back together with her brother.

"Oh Jason no he wishes, he's my little puppet for tonight I'm only here because I'm working, I just needed a way to get an invitation for the party and I surprised I was in the car behind you guys when you got out and nobody saw me I thought you had super hearing or something." I told them.

"A sorry belly boo but I think your mistaken but their was a red Ferrari behind us I didn't see you beast anywhere in sight so try again." Emmett said

"Emmett you should of looked at the driver because that was me" I told them

"whats with the surprised face I actually like to drive fast" I said.

"Wait you said you were working tonight what do you mean by that?" Carlisle asks

"Well I can't really tell you what that initials but I can say you will know when I happens." I tell them

"Bella can I talk to you in private?" Edwards says for the first time tonight

"Yea that fine I still have Ten minutes till I have to go" I say

After giving them all another hug I let Edward lead me down the hall and into a small closet. Before I had time to react Edward had me pressed to the nearest wall and kissing the life out of me it didn't take me long to respond with the same amount of passion half way into the middle of the kiss I felt his tongue sweep across my lower lip asking for entrance and so I opened up and his tongue meet my own. His taste was the most toxic flavor ever. This kiss was not like the others we shared where they were filled with caution this was pure lust and love and it was amazing. After what felt like forever we broke apart and we were both out of breath my hands some how where tangled in his hair and and his arms were around my waist.

Once we both had our breath back to normal Edward was the first to break the silence

"Bella I lied in the for..." he said but I interrupted him before he finished

"I know" I told him

"What but you looked like you believed every word I said that day" he said

"Edward I am very good at reading people and your face may have said that but when I looked in your eyes I knew you were lying that you stilled loved me. I just played along because I knew some how that we'd see each other and that you'd see what a mistake you made in leaving me." I said

" I love you Bella so much and I promise I'll never leave you even when you tell me to, I'll alway watch over you form a far" he said

"I'll keep you to that. I love you to."

And with that we kissed again.

Dress are on my profile

love ya

TennisRebels15


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

Since I left my love in a small town of forks my life had gone down hill. Tonight my family and myself has been invited to the president's birthday party since Carlisle is the new doctor at the white house. Alice called to me from down stairs that we were ready to leave. I stroked Bella's face on the photo and put it back into my closet. We climbed into my Volvo and sped to the party.

Once we got to Mt. Vernon we got out of the car and I handed the guy my keys. We all put smiles on our faces as if we were one big complete happy family but that was the problem we weren't complete we were missing a very important part of the family. My Bella. I wasn't paying attention as to were my family was going and when I snapped out of my trance we were standing in the far corner of the room away from the humans. A few minutes had passed but to me it felt like hours with out my love to put my arm around like my other family members had. When I thought that the night was just going to be a bore the announcer said a name that reminded we so much of my love and my head snapped in the direction of the stairs hoping that it was the girl I longed for. There on the top of the steps was in fact my Bella she had a black dress that was sexy and yet it still left room for imagination and her hair was in curls that I wanted to run my hands through. She descended the stairs while I kept my eye's on her like she was going to disappear at any moment as if the whole thing was my imagination but that didn't happen she was real and here. When she was at the bottom of the stairs I began to move towards her until a splitting image of Mike Newton kissed her hand and swept her away from me. At that action I felt like my other half of my heart was torn into pieces. I wanted to rip his arms and legs off his body to he could never touch her with his slimy hands again and his thoughts about my Bella's weren't helping his case. Thinking that he was going to get some tonight not if i had anything to do about it he wouldn't even get alone with her. Over the past few minutes I kept peeking glances in their directions making sure I had Bella in my eye at all times. The next time I looked for them they were gone and I started to get nervous until she popped out of know where and hugged Jaspers she said that they hadn't seen each other since London and that she was impressed that he could keep her secret. She hugged everyone even me and when she began to pull back and I had to pry my own hands off her I was also getting mad because he knew about this part of Bella's and I didn't. 'Woah Edward whats with the jealousy' Jasper thought and sent me a wave of calm. She told us that she was going to my family about her real life the day that we left and that she didn't have a chance to tell us because I was gone before she said anything. She said some other things to the family but I didn't hear what she was saying I was to entranced by the angel in front of me. After she explained her story I asked her if she would talk with me in private. I lead her out of the crowed room and came across a closet I pulled her in, turned her around and kissed her before she could get a word in. The kiss we shared was not like the others in the past this one had no cautions not boundary lines I kissed her like my life depended on it. Once we broke apart I told her I lied in the forest that day and she said she knew and that she could still see the love in my eyes. I told her that I would never leave her again and that I loved her. She also told me she loved me and we kissed again. 5 minutes later we came out of the closet and meet up with my family the saw our intertwined hands and I knew they knew we had gotten back together. We were in each others arms for a while until a ringtone went off and Bella pulled out of my arms and lifted up he dress and in a thigh holder was her cell phone on her screen was a text that said 'I'm by the band stand out side come and meet me' I knew it was from her brother because of the I.D so I didn't need to be jealous but I just got her back and I didn't want her to go.

"Um sorry guys but I have to go to work." Bella told my family and I

"Bella when you say you have to go to work what do you mean what kind of work could you possibly have and the Presidents party?" Jasper asked her.

"Well I can't really tell you what I'm doing but let's just say you'll know when it happens" she replied

"Bella do you need my to do anything?" Jasper asked sensing her nervousness towards him.

"If things don't go as planned in the next 48 hours I need you to contact J. Janks for me" she said and I didn't like it one bit. But before I could get more out of her she was gone I was about to go after her but Carlisle stopped me

"Edward I have a feeling that she knows what she's doing" he said Jasper and Emmett nodded with him. I let it go but I wanted Bella back into these arms were she was safe.

Like Bella said when we'd know what she was doing there was yelling about the President being kidnapped and something about a sledge hammer. I looked over at my family and saw they had the same masks of shock and worry on their faces. Bella and her brother had just kidnapped the President of the United States.

**OK readers if you want the next chapter I'm going to need 20 reviews I looked and saw that 215 people visited this story so I ****you guys want the next chapter 20 reviews. You don't have to write a whole paragraph a smilie face or ! is all I need to 20 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Thanks readers**


	9. Chapter 9

ok since 20 reviews is a lot 10 reviews is all that you guys need so 2 more reviews and I'll be up loading

Love ya xoxoxox

TennisRebels15


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Kidnapped

BPOV

Once we had kissed the life out each other we fixed our clothes, flattened my hair and exited the closet. We walked back into the grand ballroom with our hands intertwined and the Cullen's were looking at our hands and then at us. They broke out smiling at us and we continued talking with my Emmy bear making perverted jokes and Rose slapping on the back of head every time. I was dreading leaving my family but I knew that my brother was counting on me to be there when we put our plan to action. My iPhone 4 went off and I knew it was from my brother. The text said

'Bella I'm coming up the lawn in the back meet me by the left side of the stage by the band.'

I knew it was time but I wanted to just be wrapped up in my loves arms.

"Um sorry guys but I have to go to work." I told me family

"Bella when you say you have to go to work, what do you mean?, what kind of work could you possibly have and the Presidents party?" Jasper asked me.

"Well I can't really tell you what I'm doing but let's just say you'll know when it happens"

I knew if I told them I probably be in the back of Edward's Volvo locked in his arms so I couldn't get away.

"Bella do you need me to do anything?" Jasper asked probably sensing my discomfort for him I was thinking that if things went wrong and that we didn't find the treasure that I would need fake my death and get new documents.

"If things don't go as planned in the next 48 hours I need you to contact J. Janks for me".

I slipped away before any of them hand anymore questions before going out side I made sure none of them were following me. I headed out and saw my brother saying hi to random people way to play it on the down low.

"Bella do you have the map?"

"Yea it's in my clutch."

"Ok the President is coming now we are going to walk up to him say happy birthday and if he doesn't stop and like recognizes us then we introduces our selves pull the map out and then we make our way down to the tunnel we figure out the key to open the door you take the flash light and go in first then the President. I shut the door and then that's when the clock starts." Ben explained

We made our way towards the President who was talking to one of his staff.

"Happy Birthday Mr. President!" Ben and I said together

"Oh thank you" Mr. P said still talking to his people.

once we saw that he kept walking I introduced our selves

"Isabella and Ben Gates, Temple of Treasure"

"oh right Ben and Isabella Gates"

his friends said their goodbye's and we were left alone well as left alone as you can be with the President.

"We can't tell you what a thrill it is to us to be invited here tonight Sir" Ben told him

"Yea you two must have the Secret Service hoping by now."

We both had confused looks on our faces

"Sir?" I asked slightly shaking my head

"considering your newly discovered lineage."

"Oh oh yea" Ben managed to get out while I was trying not to bury a bigger whole myself by decking the President.

"Carry on."

I Pulled out the map and opened it up while saying

"I beg your pardon Sir but I know what a huge admirer you are of George Washington, and I thought you might wanna take a look at this, have a look at that"

"this is a map of Mt. Vernon drawn by George Washington himself"

"Mr. President that is exactly what is it" Ben said

"I was an architectural history major at Yale."

"Oh I did not know that" I said

"Really?"

"No" shaking my head

"It belonged to our great Uncle he got it from the granddaughter of a slave named Charlotte, Charlotte ah who lived here and worked here at Mt. Vernon." Ben explained

"Yea"

"And we are standing right here Sir (pointing on the map) this line is an underground tunnel and escape route that was never found"

"I, I wonder if it's still there?" he asked us

"Well"

we laughed lightly

"only one way to find out Sir"

"well we should take a look" Mr. P said while looking at us.

"Are we allowed to do that? (after some awkward silence) No I know you are allowed to do that can we come with you?" I asked

**Ok I'm waiting for the movie to come on TV so I can get the lines right for the next part sorry it's a short chapter but I will have a longer one on the way to make up for this one.**

**I need some suggestions should the Cullen's be apart of the scene when they find the treasure of should they be waiting outside in front of The Black Hills let me now and the more people that vote for the ones I will write for the ending.**

**so a ;) (wink says you want the Cullen's to be apart of the scene and a 3 (heart) says you want the to be waiting outside.**

**And did you here Selena Gomez is dating Josh Hutcherson she always gets the good guys first it's Justin Beiber and then him he's like the hottest actor out there today what the hell.**

**Lets see if u guys can get 10 more reviews for the next chapter **

**Ok until next time **

**Love ya xxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**TennisRebels15**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

We grabbed some secret service guys and headed down to the cellar. Walking down the stepped we were confronted with another Secret Service monkey

"Now you guys are just everywhere" The president stated while acnologing another agent

"Yes Sir" he replied

"Can give my friend your flash light will you please." the President asked.

"Yes Sir" while giving it to Ben

"Thanks you"

"well according to this should be"

"one, two in here, yea it should be in here"

"May I" I asked

"you shed"

I ducked in to the little room search ing for the symbol of George Washington. The President was about to come in when he told his Security guard that he was safe in this tiny little room but if he only new what was about to accrue in this tiny little room.

"Over here" Ben said

"that's the mark of George Washington" I explained

"Only it's slightly different"

"oh"

"these axes the angels off, in order to correspond with the ones on the map, it should make a perfect V"

Once the axes were moved you could here a faint click from behind the wall.

"Ok what else?" I asked

While pointing at the map the President notice that the arrow head was pointing the wrong way. When the arrow head was moved the correct way the door opened and the President called out that we were fine and not to worry. I stepped out of that way so that the men could push the door more open and when I flashed the flash light inside you could see the begging of the tunnel and rusty old gate door that had cobwebs. I went in first and then the President and Ben would close the door.

"Gates what are you doing?"

"We're sorry Mr. President we need to ask you a question, which we know you can't answer until we're alone" I told him

SECRETSECURITYPOV (Creg)

I heard what seemed like a door closing so I decided to go in and they were gone, I panicked and spoke into my ear piece.

"We have a breach in zone 9"

and I stared hit in the wall trying to see in the was anyway to find a clue as to how they kidnapped the President

CULEEN'SPOV

Security Personal were running down the the stairs of what looked to be the cellar.

"Kids I think it's time to go" Carlisle said

"Edward take the girls and go get the car and use your speed we need to get out of here now." Jasper commanded getting into major mode.

BPOV

"Mr. President sometime between 1880, the resolute desk was placed in the oval office and now. One of our President's found a secret compartment in the desk hidden in side was aplank with native american writing a treasure map to sebula the legendary city of gold Sir." I explained

"And you guys did all this just to ask me about a treasure map?"

"That map is a possible key to proving that Thomas Gates innocence, now I know for a fact that the plank is no longer in the resolute desk" Ben said.

"You guys have been in my desk to?"

"Ah no he was, I on the other hand was distracting you curator" I included.

"And I believe the where about's of that plank is now hidden in the Presidents Book, Sir, the book only known to our Presidents it contains all of our nations secrets"

"hahhaha that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." wow he's trying to pull the dummy card, not going to work.

"We saw the seal in the desk Sir, we know the book exists" I said

"qnd you two are not going to let me out of here unless you get what you want?"

I shook my head" the way out is that direction, and we'll show you"

"you don't negotiate very well do you?"

"no Sir she does, just not, now when we are at risk of spending the rest of our life in federal prison Sir"

"Well I don't get you guys you do all this, your both willing to go to prison just to clear your ancestors name" cue the eye roll.

"The way out in just down those that we are is because of our ancestors, Thomas Gates gave his last full measure of devotion to his country to stop the K.G.C, when someone dies for their country I believe they should be honored."

"Last full measure of devotion?"

"Lincoln's my favorite President,Sir no offense"

"none taken he's my favorite too"

"Sir we know the book exists and our question is will you agree to let us see it?" Ben asked

"Even if something like that really exists why do you think I would actually give it to you" still playing dummy card.

"Because it will probably lead us to the discovery of native american treasure of all time, a huge piece of culture lost you can get that history back, and because your the president of the United States Sir wether by any character, or the oath you took to defend the constitution, or whether the weight of history that falls a pond you, I believe it would be an honorable win Sir."

"Mr. Gates I don't believe that stuff anymore."

"They want to believe it"

We had finally made it out of that tunnel and I had bugs crawling on me and cobwebs in my hair.

"The nearest high way is that direction" pointing to the right of were we stood.

We began to walk away when the President called our names. Now I don't have to beat it out of him though Ben would never let me do that.

"the following conversation never happened, the book exists"

"were is it?" I asked

"well were else do you keep a book in the library of Congress, xy234786."

"Thank you, Sir"

"you'll also need to know 3794"

"got it,"

"and Bella, Ben"

"Sir"

"200 people know you two held me against my will I can't tell them why unless you guys find what your looking for, you will be charged with kidnapping the President, you know ewhat that means?"

"Yes Sir very much so Sir"

"Ms. Gates I want you to do something for me"

"it would be a privilege for me Sir"

"page 47 just have a look at that"

We left and headed to the car I called Riley and Abigail to tell him to meet us at the Library of Congress in 20 minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

We were on the top floor when we came across a locked door that had the Presidents seal on the keypad I typed 3794 and it opened.

"What did the President say the number was?" Abi asked

"34786" I told her.

We looked for the row and came across it but there was nothing there.

"Maybe someone checked it out?" Riley commented

"Why would he send us here if there's no book?"Abi asked

"he probably wanted us to get caught" Riley said

"here" giving the books to Riley.

"What is that?"I asked

"it's a 6 digit style combination lock, The location is the combination" Ben said

"The location is the combination" Riley said under his breath

Ben turned the numbers so that the showed 234788 and a compartment came down revealing the Presidents Secret Book.

"I was right" Riley whispered

Ben turned to Riley and said

"well done Mr. Poole"

Be placed it on the desk and started flipping through the pages

"Area 51" Riley said

"sssshhhh"

"thats the Kennedy Assassination"

"ssshhhh we don't have time" Ben told him

"yea that's true" he agreed and shut up.

"Here"

"April 1865, Queen Victoria sends pike 2 coded missives. The first is received. Contains information regarding New World Treasure. The City of Gold.

"Wait the queen wanted to help the Confederacy?" I asked

"well a divide America would of made them weaker" Abi explained

"and they needed cotton from the south." Ben added then continued reading.

"The second missive was thought to contain a play fair either suggesting contact with Laloulaye who will hide clues before is death."

"that's his siffer that was written in the booth diary page that Thomas tried to burn" I said

"the one we have" Riley stated

"exactly" I said.

"1880 resolute desk arrives in Washington sent by Queen to President Hase."

on the next page was the picture of the missing plank.

"1924 I found a plank in secret desk compartment. Plank photographed and then destroyed. Borglum commissioned to destroy land markers in sacred Black Hill mountains"

"Borglum, Mount Rushmore" I stated

"He carved Mt. Rushmore to erase the maps land marks in order to protect the city of gold"

"Mt. Rushmore was a cover up" Riley grumbled.

You could now here the police sirens coming from outside. They found us.

"There's my tax dollars at work coming to arrest me" Riley said

"there not coming for you Riley there coming for Ben and I, go to the car"

"no guys"

"we'll meet up with you"

I took a picture of the plank with my phone and left Ben to read page 47. While Riley and Abi went to the car I met up with my dad and we both drove to mom's office so she could translate the plank.

When we arrived at the University and We found her in her office she told us that the plank said

"yes the islands of stone and the sea of grass thats what the Lacota use to call the Black Hills in South Dickota, Find were the moon touches the earth and release the humming bird."

Was the translation we got but I knew she was lying and was trying to send me a message which I got. I felt as if someone else was in the room with us and I also knew it was Mitch because his cheap perfume was lingering in my moms office. I told my dad that I was going to stay with her for a little while not trusting Mitch to be alone with my mom. Once I was sure he was out of earshot I closed the door.

"I know your in here Mitch you can come out now I'm not stupid" I called

He waled out of the back room.

"Ah the famous Isabella Gates it's a pleasure to finally meet you" I could here the sarcasm in his voice and that just made me want to kick his ass even more.

"Like wise"

he was circling me now and I knew he was going to strike and I was ready when he was on my right he made his move and I ducked and knocked his legs from out underneath him, he stood back up and tried to hit me again but I was faster and stronger than him so I grabbed him by the shirt and through him on the glass table which shattered on impact and had my gun pointed at him

"That's how the gates family does it Bitch!"

and to think I kicked his ass while in more than 5 inch heels and a dress I wonder what I could do to him with pants and sneakers on. Just then his buddies came in with guns raised yelling at me to drop the gun and get down on the ground. I dropped the gun and put my hands behind my head I was handcuffed. They checked their _leader_ over a turns out he only had a gash in his arm, which wasn't enough for me maybe a sliced major vein would be better, but I'll get him next time. My mom and I sat on her couch and he took out a letter that was written from Queen Victoria to some General. To make matters worse he burnt it and with that the last clue to finding the treasure.

Once that was done we left and he gave me to one of his body guards that looked like he was eating me with his eyes. If here wants to have kids he better keep his hands to himself or he risks having damage done to his man parts, if he has any. We climbed into a black SUV and then started to drive what seemed like forever we finally arrived.

They opened the car door and we were standing at the entrance of Mount Rushmore. They took the hand cuffs off me so it wouldn't look weird but they still had a firm hand on me so I wouldn't run. Like that would stop me from kicking their ass now that I was changed in some of my moms cloths I could totally take them down with out a sweat.

**Hope you like this next chapter will be uploaded soon**

**until next time **

**love ya xoxoxooxox**

**TennisRebels15 **


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

We made our way up the stairs and his men were talking about the map one of his guys said they needed to find an island of stone.

"Ben would of found it by now" I said

"I don't think so" Mitch told me

"Well again you don't know Ben and you shouldn't be able to get any credit when we find this because you didn't anything out you waited for us to do all the work and you think you can take all the credit for our work, well you have another thing coming because bad thing alway happen to bad people."

After a couple more steps Ben turned around meeting with Mitch.

"Hello Mitch" Ben said

The there was a gun pointing in my stomach and I heard a faint growl I knew the Cullen's were close(Cullen's don't sparkle, but they can get hurt if their in the sun too much.)and I caught Jasper and Alice in the corner of my right eye.

"Mom, Bella" Ben said

Kids ran past us so we had to wait until we were left alone to talk again.

"I knew you'd get the message I gave your father and Bella" Mom exclaimed.

"The Humming Bird was good, let them go Mitch" Ben stated

"I'm the one with fire power, so you're not the one giving me orders" Mitch told me brother

"We kidnapped the President, The FBI is on their way here now to arrest Bella and I and I'm sure they'll love to meet you to, they'll find us all and arrest us and that path doesn't lead to the city of gold does it" Ben stated.

"Ben this man has information that you need, he's got a letter..."mom told him

"sent from Queen Victoria to General Albert" he grumbled loudly

"how do you know that?" ask Mitch

"I read about it in a book" Ben told him

"I'm afraid he's burned it" I told Ben

"alright, you had me do all the work why stop now, you tell me what you know and I'll find the city of gold, prove Thomas Gates innocence and you can all the treasure." Ben explained.

"I'm going with you and If any body is going to be credited for this discovery It's going to be me" Mitch stated.

"Let your partners stay here and all the guns" Ben negotiated

"what makes you think I'd agree to that" Mitch asked

"because you need that treasure, believe me I know" Ben told him

"Alright gates we'll do it your way" Mitch said while taking out a silver and pearl gun he must be gay since that looks like a girl gun.**(sorry for people who find thing offensive I do not have anything against you my uncles gay to)**

**"**but believe me I don't need the guns" Mitch told him

"well that's fine I don't need the guns either so I'll leave mine to and if you try to hurt my family I will end you." meeting eye to eye with this douche bag.

One that was said and done I grabbed my bag from Riley and headed up to the top of the mountain. My mom came up behind me and said

"which president The President?"

"I thought it best not to tell you" I told her

Behind the four heads of the mountain was a lake and it was bordered by many rocks. We were looking for something that looked like a noble bird and we were having no such luck.

"Alright Mitch let's have it was did the letter say?" I asked

"the entrance shall only be revealed under a cloudless rain, figure that out"

"so we come back when it's raining?" Riley asked

"cloudless could simply mean the sun, we need a sunny day and rain, we need water" I told them.

I took off my back pack and pulled out my water bottle I opened it up and poured it on the rocks which resulting in the turned black

"Every body the water makes the rocks darker, use the water" I told them

"Em water?" my dad asked my mom

"what's this in my hand are you blind" good old parents

"good, good, good" my dad kept repeating.

"That's it, That's it over here I found it over here" Abigail called out while sitting on this huge rock above me.

We made our way over and in the crack of the rock formation was the noble bird.

"look at that"

"there it is"

"The noble bird" Ben said

"will give you passage"

"we need to join hands and in a noble manner pass over the bird" Riley stated

While mom, dad, and Riley were bickering Ben, Abigail and I were examining the eagle a little more. Mitch finally joined us and he said the next clued was to surrender your hand to the heart of the warrior.

"And the eagle is the symbol of the warrior" mom stated

Ben was about to surrender his hand when mom said

"Ben, no, wait that's probably a horrible trap, tell him" mom said

"that's a horrible trap" dad told him

"it would be a pity to come this far and not even try" Mitch told him.

"I'll do it Ben" Riley volunteered

"it's ok"

Ben took tim hand and entered the heart everyone was extremely quiet waiting for something to happen when Ben screamed in agony and everyone even Mitch screamed. Ben started laughing and said he could help it. What a total ass he scared the shit out of me and probably the Cullen's since they have super hearing. When he tried again he pulled something and the door way was revealed.

**Next chapter will the start of the journey to the city of gold and the complication that come with it. **

**Until next time **

**R&R **

**Love ya xoxoxoxo**

** TennisRebels15**


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

We stepped in through the passage and inside the entrance was a big room with stone carved dragon heads along side some stairs and in the middle it looked to be a counter weight that seemed to keep the door open. My mom felt as if she was a little child in Candy Land as she observed the statues by the stairs.

"Bella what is that?" Abigail asked looking at the weight

"it's a counter weight that holds the door open" I said

Then this creaking/ moaning sound echoed through the room as Riley got closer to the structure.

"What is that sound?" he asked

Riley pointed his flash light onto the one of the pillars that was holding the structure up and he placed one finger on the rope that was wrapped around the pillar which cause it to snap and the whole structure came tumbling down. Ben and Abigail huddled together as wood and stone from the weight came crashing down on them. While Riley hit the ground covering his head that almost got crushed by the pillar he had touched and I backed up to the nearest wall, Mitch did the same and my mom and dad stayed by the stairs in the corner by the door. Since the weight was holding the door and was now laying on the ground in pieces the door began to close and my dad tried to keep it open but the rock that sealed the entrance was to big that it close us in and trapped us with only one way out. Forward.

"Sorry" Riley called from were he still laid on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Mitched asked him and offered him a hand to get up.

"It...It's locked" as my dad tried to push the door open and Ben joined him in the effort of opening the door once more

"Patrick what have you done?" mom accused

"Some kind of a bolt" dad ignored mom as usual

"there only one way out of here now...forward" Mitch called from the bottom of the platform were we all stood trying to get the door open. 'What a big help he is'.

When we all realized that trying to open the door would only tire us out even more we agreed and moved on deeper into the cave system that hopefully lead to the City of Gold or a way out of this hell hole. As we made our way through the tunnels they were covered in cob webs and stones were on the floors which made it impossible to walk without twisting an ankle. Ben took the lead with me behind him and Mitch was the caboose of the line. As we moved further on the walls were carvings of Native American symbols and relics.

"I've never seen so many relics...so beautifully persevered" mom looked like she was at home admiring the stone art work.

Mitch however was not interested in the history that was around us since he was in flashing his light behind a pile of rocks in the corner.

"looks like we'll be moving some rocks people...there's a tunnel back here" still shining his light in his little hole.

"Guys look at this" Riley called from the other side of were Mitch was and on the wall in a little shelf was a golden little man

"it's a little golden man" Riley whispered in awe as if he just found the most interesting thing to him in the world.

Ben, Abigail, Mitch and I walked up to where Riley stood and examined his find for our selves. Riley and Abigail moved closer to take a better look at the golden man.

"look he has a tiny little torso" Riley squinted his eyes as he closed in on the statue

"look at that..." but before Riley could finish his statement all 5 of us walked into our first booby trap.

The floor tilted and we all slide down and landed on this woboly platform. Riley, Abigail and I were the only ones that landed flat on our backs so we didn't role off the edge. The same thing couldn't be said for Ben and Mitch as they tried to get a grip on anything they could. We watched as my brother Ben and Mitch kept rolling to their deaths and at the very last second Ben dug his nails into the wood and stopped himself from falling to his death. Mitch how ever wasn't as good as he said and we watched as his body disappeared over the edge. Carmas a bitch'. We didn't see what had happened but we could tell that he hadn't made it was his screams and he plummeted to his death and the crunch of his body hitting the ground below. We stood still for a second until Ben yelled at us to get up we moved over to him to grab him but that only caused the table to plummet on his side and our weight became uneven.

"pulled back...move back...other side...back up, back up" Ben yelled as he tried to pull him self up and we situated our selves in the three corners closest to us.

Once Ben was on his feet he yelled to Riley "Riley move forward...move forward"

but when he came to much forward the table tilted towards Ben and he told him

"back up, back up" and Riley did as he was told but he almost lost his footing and if he hadn't gotten it back he would of joined Mitch with the same fate

"WHAT DO I DO" Riley screamed at Ben who was shuffling his feet a making the thing move even more

"Stop!...stop" Ben told him and he froze in place

"We have to...balance our weight to even this thing out" Ben instructed us

"Guys look at this...it's a ladder...I mean what's left oh a ladder" Abigail said while pointing her flash light behind Ben's head. I twisted my body around carefully not to move my feet and were her flash light was pointing was a old latter at the tip of the left corner on his side.

Abigail threw her flash light Ben since he had lost his when he was rolling towards his almost death.

"Bella I think you will be the most likely one to reach it" Ben said and then he explained that we are going to walk closer to each other and then we are carefully going to switch places so that I am in front of the ladder and then they are going to step into the middle and lift the corner up as high as they can were I will jump and climb the ladder. Ben and I counted to 2 and on 2 we would move a foot when we were arms length apart we slowly shifted as planned to the other corner. Once I was on the tip of the corner I looked back at them.

"The rest of us on my count on 3...we all move together" Ben told Riley and Abigail.

"1...2...3" and then took a step in and the table inched its way higher up to the ladder

"1...2...3" I threw my flash light on to the ledge above and I took one last breath and launch myself onto the ladder. Once I had a firm grip of the ladder I looked over my shoulder and asked "Ready?"

I could hear Ben say "Go" and then there was no surface under my feet. I used all the muscles I had to use my arms to climb the ladder and on the 3rd bar it snapped an I swung me out but I kept a firm grip on the other bar so I wouldn't fall. When I got my grip back I continued to climb and I was finally safely on the ledge. I ventured a little towards the back and saw the tunnel that led out.

Riley called from behind "Bella what do you see?...is there a way out?...what's up there Bella?" he called from behind

Abigail was the next one to come up but as soon as she was lifted in the air the platform started to come apart and Abigail was having trouble grabbing the ledge so I reached and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Ben pushed Riley to go next seeing as there wasn't much time until the platform would collapse. Abigail and I looked at this gold Idol and got this idea

"ok Ben we found a gold Idol here...we can roll it over to substitute as your weight" Abigail explained

"then roll it" Ben yelled.

I grabbed the Idol and pushed it off the ledge and it landed on the platform but as soon as it hit the table it began to completely fall apart and Ben ran as fast as he could, jumped over the rolling object and at the last second jumped and made it to the ladder. The table remains crashed to the ground below. That was scary and cool at the same time I wish I had that on video camera cause that would be a youtube hit.

"Give me your hand" Riley yelled to Ben

"Thanks Riley" Ben said when he was at the same level as Riley was

"Why couldn't a girl see me do that" Riley wondered

"don't worry Riley I'll voucher for you" I smiled at him.

"Your ok...your ok" Abigail repeated as if more to assure her then Ben.

Once we pulled everyone safely up we took a moment to catch our breath and slow down our hearts and moved on the only way we could...forward.

**Oh no Mitch died for those who have seen the movie wait until a couple of chapter to find out who stays behind and who get out alive.**

**Give me 8 reviews for the next chapter **

**Until next time!**

**Love ya xoxoxoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15 **


	15. Chapter 15

PatrickPOV

One second we had the kids with us and the next we were split apart Emily and I tried to find a lever or something that would lead us to were Ben and the others. Without finding any clues we gave up and moved the rocks from where Mitch was looking before this happened. When most of the rocks had cleared I was the first to climb through then Emily was next I helped her through and we continued our journey hoping that this would lead to were the rest were. After a while of walking through the tunnel we came across what looked like a wooden structure. I couldn't see what it really was since my light didn't reach that far.

"What is this?" I asked Emily

I took another step but because I was so distracted by this structure I didn't realize that the bridge was disconnected to the other side which would of cause my death as I plummeted to the river below. I could tell that Emily saw this since she was repeating "oh my" over and over. I shined my flash light across the gap and there in the middle was what looked to be a rope swing that you see at lakes. I lined myself up with the other side and through Emily's lantern on the platform so I know were the other side started.

Emily asked "what are you doing?"

I looked around for something that could bring the rope closer to us and found that wrapped around the railing was another rope connected to it. I unwrapped the one around the railing and pulled the one in the middle to our side. Emily got that look on her face that she new what I was thinking

"no,no Patrick this is crazy" she nodded her head while looking me in the eyes and I could see the fear that were in them, but we've come to close to give up and turn around. I remembered an old saying die trying and that's what I planned on doing. I made sure I had a firm grip on the rope and I pushed off the ledge and swung out and across the drop and my foot touched the other side but not enough to were I had a firm handle on the ground. I tried to stay there but it swung backwards and my stomach rid up my throat I knew I had to get to the other side before this thing settled back in the middle or I would we screwed. I don't know what Emily was thinking when she grabbed my waist as I came back and she too was in the danger zone as we both swung out again. I made the risky move of letting go and we both landed on the other side on our backs. We both got the wind knocked out of us but when we recovered we stared laughing. When we were done we sat up and Emily looked into my eyes and leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked but I relaxed in the kiss and when we broke Emily had a smile on her face and I was just to shocked to think.

BPOV

At the end of the tunnel we came out of a room that had 4 waterfalls on the side and the steps lead to a platform in the middle with a wheel. I took out a signal flare and put what supposedly was whale blubber which lit on fire to show the room better. Over roaring of the water I heard Abigail scream "it's not forward"

"It's not forward it's down, all this water has to go down some were or else it would be flooded" Ben screamed.

I observed the area around us more and figured it out, the wheel turns the water off.

"Help me turn this wheel" I told them

the boys got on one side and us girls got on the other. We carefully lifted and turned the wheel and as we did that these barriers of rock lowered into the openings and it cut of the flow of the water and it started to drain. We quickly made our way down the passage and standing in front of us was the city of gold. The buildings were created of huge brick of just solid gold and in the middle of this great city was what looked to be a sacrificial alter. No amount of words could describe what I feel at this moment.

"Ben, Ben, Bella, Bella" we heard our names being called and we looked to the left of us to see our parents standing on the other side waving their hands at us. I was so relieved that they were ok.

"We found it" Ben threw his hands in the air and yelled at the top of his lungs

"Thomas was right" Dad howled back

"no you were right" Ben and I yelled to him

We continued our journey of exploring as much as possible I followed my mom and dad who were making there way up to the alter while Riley as I expected tried to fit a huge ass gold brick into hit backpack and Ben and Abigail were still taking everything in.

"ooh sweat heart, sweat heart, have a look at this is going to unlock the almack language it's going to give us incredible inside knowledge of pre-columbian history" my mom looked like she was ready to do the electric slide at the end of that sentence and her eyes were watery.

"Em are you happy?" dad asked

"ohh yea" she nodded her head.

"Bella look" mom stated

"oh yea that's were they slit the throat cut the heart out"

Suddenly we hear these loud cracks form above our heads. With in seconds the dams and the walls around us break from some much water pressure and water starts filling up the city...fast. We all race to the top of the alter

"I tried to find a way out but all those portals and blocked off" Riley told us

"I'm telling you there has to be a way out, all this water has to go out somewhere, don't worry we'll find it" Ben screamed

I turn to make sure my parents were still there and I look over to my dad to see him scrunch up a dollar bill and let it drop into the water. The money floats until it disappears underneath us.

"Ben there's a current" dad explained

"follow it there has to be a central drain"

"it's here right under us"I say

We all race down to the opening and inside there's another wheel and a closed door. By now rocks are falling really close to us and I usher every one down before we get crushed.

"The waters rising to fast lets get that door open before we all drown" Ben said

he goes to the lever and starts pushing but Ben's body can't take the pressure to spin the wheel. While everyone its trying to figure how to get everyone out I pull Abigail aside and tell her my plan.

"Bella you can't leave your family your to young we'll figure this out you don't have to do this, it's a suicide mission" she explained

"we both know no one here is strong enough to get that door open but me. I've had the training for this I know what parts of my body I need to use and what not to use to get that door open. Trust me on this it's the only way, promise me you'll make them leave" she didn't reply because she knew when I had something on my mind I follow through with it no matter what anyone says. She pulled my into a hug and tried to contain her tears, I pulled back from her and pushed her by the others and positioned myself by one of the wooden planks.

Nothing was getting done and the water was now up to our chests. I broke there bickering by volunteering myself to stay behind. "I'll stay"

they all turned there heads towards me their face had shock and fear written all over them. "Bells that's out of the question" my brother disagreed

"and do you have a plan Ben, I'm sorry but not everything can be solved the way you want it to, I'm staying behind and you are going through that door whether or not you like" I snarled getting annoyed that he thinks that he can figure this one out.

"Bella listen to your brother there is always another way" dad told me but I wasn't having it. I nodded my head to Abigail and she started pushing my family towards the door.

"Bella no were not leaving without you" mom demanded

"Abigail, you make my family leave, you make my parents leave" I told her she turns around and starts corralling them to the door I start turning the wheel and the door opens washing Riley, mom, dad, and Abigail out. Ben foot was stuck in the way preventing him from going any further when my feet slipped of the rocks.

"I can get you out" Ben yells holding on for dear life trying to stay on the other side.

"Tell them I love them , tell them I'm sorry" I scream

"we can figure this out" Ben tells me

"it's not a puzzle, no more puzzles Ben, we can all die or it can just be me" I explain

"Bella, don't quit"

One more step on the current takes my brother away and the last thing I see of him is his hand slipping on the wall trying to get hold on something and once he's out I close the door and lay on my back and close me eye. I feel my heart rate slow and I go into an internal slumber.

**AN: sorry for the late update I had a lot going on with the tennis season just starting and HW but now it's spring break and I'll be updating sooner over the break. _Review_ for me my fellow readers.**

**My last match I won 6-1 6-4 **

**Luv ya xoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

Darkness thats all I could comprehend I could feel by body sink to the bottom of the room. I prayed to god that this would work. I prayed that I would be able to see my family and the Cullens again. From what I had learned from my master if I conducted this right I would be able to do just that I just hope that when they found me they wouldn't cremate me since I made it clear to my brother that if anything happened were I couldn't come back to just leave my body the was it is, no cremation or cutting me open allowed. I was cut off by the sound of slurping, what the hell is going on in here. Moments later I felt the room start to drain and the sounds of bangs against the rock above me. When the water was completely drained I still couldn't move my limbs, people we coming down the stairs were I was laying I heard sobs from my family and someone pushing the hair on my face behind my ear.

"Bella you promised you wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous you broke that promise! I need you to wake up Bella come back to me, I can't lose you come back to me" Edward sobbed putting his head into my chest and cradling me in his arms.

I wanted to tell him that I was alive and that I was ok and we would be together shortly when the effects of this trance wear off. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled away and I was in the arms of someone warmer

"you should of let me find a way to get us all out Bells you didn't have to do this there is always a way out of everything nothing is impossible" Ben cried into my shoulder. I was then passed around my family and friends as they said good by but I knew that I would see them again in a couple hours.

You see a couple years ago I went on a trip to Japan and while I was there I met a Master of the ancient arts and he taught me this technique were you slow down you heart so much it gives off the illusion that the person is dead and it's because you heart is really slow you don't have to breath **(****I just made this up i don't know if it is real but if it is thats awesome but I totally made it up). **The unfortunate thing about it is that the side affect doesn't wear off until and hour and a half later. I had about a hour left of this torture. I felt myself being lifted on to a gurney 'how the hell they got one down here I don't know'. When we got to the ambulance I heard the doors shut and I was left alone with nothing but my thoughts. Time passed relatively smoothly and I started to get feeling in my fingers and toes. Then my arms and legs and then I had full control over everything.

I opened my eyes and saw a little light come from the top of the body bag I reached my arm up and out of the hole and unzipped it. I felt a breeze from down below and realized that I was stark naked. I quickly covered myself up and looked around the back for clothes. I found some nurse pants and shirt and as I buttoned the shirt up the doors swung open and there stood two guys with what I presumed was Mitch in their hands. They looked from the empty bag to me and before I had time to say anything to them when they dropped the other bag and ran off screaming. I quickly buttoned up my shirt and hopped out of the truck. I went in search of my family. I headed towards the top of the mountain again and I saw Abigail With Riley sitting on one of the rocks.

"Abigail! Riley!" I called out

they turned around and when they saw me they launched up off the rock and almost tackled me to the ground.

"Oh my Bella your alive how is this possible you died we checked you stopped breathing" Abigail yelled

"your brother is a wreck and so is your parents. That Cullen kid and his family left just 30 minutes ago" Riley told me

"wait what the Cullen's left were did they go" I asked

"well when they put you into the ambulance they said their goodbyes and left for the airport" she said I was about to race after them when I heard Ben.

"Abigail! Riley! where are yo...Bella?" shock was just written all over his face. He started running towards us and I met him half way. He picked me up and spun my around then put me back on the ground.

"your alive, your here, your breathing how is that possible you were announced dead almost 2 hours ago?" he asked

"well when I went to Japan I learned when you were in a bad situation that could possibly stop your heart I was taught this old practice were you basically slow down you heart rate so much that you don't need to breath, which gives the illusion that your dead." I explained to the 3 of them.

"Where is mom and dad?" I asked Ben

"well mom is down in the city trying to busy herself with work to avoid the topic of you _death_" he told me while adding air quotes to the word death. I would have to face them sooner or later but Riley reminded me of my mate leaving.

"dam wish your friends could of stayed longer we don't even have a phone number to contact them" Riley added

"OMG I have to go"

I didn't wait to here what they said next as I sprinted down the stairs to the parking lot finding Riley's Ferrari Parked in the lot with thank god the keys. I revved the engine and gunned it to the airport hopping that I wasn't to late.

**Sorry for the late update I had writers block disease but I'm cured now I will try and update sooner than this one. I won't be able to do it this weekend My sister is graduating from College so I'll be in Boston the whole weekend doing grad stuff. _Review Please_**

**Til' next time **

**luv ya**

**xoxoxox**

**TennisRebels15**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

"Holy move your ass a little faster grandma!" god I loath airport traffic, I glanced at the time, cap less than 30 minutes to make it to the gate and at this rate I wasn't going to make it in time. My phone suddenly went off and it was a number that I didn't recognize.

"hello?"

"look up" the voice said

I lifted my head up to the sky, a helicopter with Agent Sadusky standing on the top of a rope lander above my head that was attached to a FBI helicopter. I unbuckled my seat belt and pulled myself onto the ladder when my whole body was on the ladder the pilot started toward the airport. Once over the roof of the building we headed toward the plane that was pulling away from the gate. I looked up to Sadusky who was saying something into a radio, I think it was the pilot of the plane or the guys in the tower that connect to the planes or what ever there called. My heart was pounding in my chest, sweat was covering my body, my stomach was doing flips at the thought of being to late. That I would lose him again. I looked back at the plane that held the family that I cared about so much. It was heading towards the beginning of the landing strip ready to take off. I knew that I couldn't let that happen if he got away again I knew that I wasn't going to survive this time. The plane was moving forward gaining speed as it traveled further down the runway. The front wheels lifted off the ground, at that point point I turned away I couldn't look at the scene about to take off, I hid my face in my arm fitting back the tears. Then I heard the screeching of tires I whipped my head towards to see the plane skid across the strip till it came to a stop. Police cars surrounded the plane and crew from the airport brought a staircase for I guess the passengers to climb out of the plane. When the ladder was close enough to the ground I let go and moved out of the way so the helicopter could land. I ran to the edge of were the cop cars were parked and waited to see the bronze hair that I longed for. Stepping out of the door of the plane was him followed by the rest of his family. I kept my feet planted to the ground until his were. I ran to him as fast as I could, Alice was the first to see me her mouth went a gape and a smiled spread across her face the others saw this and turned around to just see me launch myself into Edwards arms. Our lips sealed with a kiss and then I hugged him with all that I had. I felt the others join us. When we pulled apart tears just broke the flood gates and streamed down my face.

"how are you alive? I saw you dead you had no heart beat!" Alice asked

"it was a trick that I learned from my time in Japan" I explained

When I answered all there questions they left Edward and I to our selves

"your here" he whispered into my neck

"and I'm not going any where"

"promise?" he asked

"promise"

**AN: **

**Thats it I wanna thank you guys for reading srry for the late up date i was really busy and i broke my right arm so i had surgery and and now a cast so it was hard to write/ type with one arm:(**

**REVIEW!**

**love ya xoxoxoxoxo**

**TennisRebels15**


End file.
